1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an on-line status diagnosis device and an on-line status diagnosis method for electric power utilities, and particularly, to an on-line status diagnosis device and an on-line status diagnosis method for the electric power utilities, which enable a data acquisition unit (hereinafter, referred to as a DAU) used in the on-line status diagnosis device and the on-line status diagnosis method to perform efficient processing in processing after data acquisition, such as communication and database processing.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
An on-line status diagnosis device and an on-line status diagnosis method for electric power utilities according to one example of the conventional art will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, the on-line status diagnosis device for the electric power utilities according to an example of the conventional art includes a sensor 1, a DAU 2, and a communication unit 3.
The sensor 1 is a sensor capable of detecting a degradation status of the electric power utilities. For example, the sensor 1 may be configured as a partial discharging sensor which provides an electrical detection signal by sensing a partial discharging signal generated based on a degradation status of the electric power utilities.
The DAU 2 is connected to an output terminal of the sensor 1, and includes an analog-digital converter and a microcomputer. Thus, the DAU 2 converts a degradation status detection signal that is an analog signal provided from the sensor 1 into a digital signal through the analog-digital converter, thereby acquiring digital data. In this case, the microcomputer controls the analog-digital converter to sample the degradation status detection signal at a constant sampling rate.
The communication unit 3 is connected to an output terminal of the DAU 2, to transmit, for example, to an supervisory device, degradation status data of the electric power utilities, into which the DAU2 digital-converts the degradation status signal.
The on-line status diagnosis method for the electric power utilities according to the example of the conventional art, as can be seen in FIG. 2, includes receiving a sensor output (ST1), acquiring data at a predetermined sampling rate (ST2), and transmitting the acquired data (ST3).
In the receiving of the sensor output (ST1), the analog-digital converter of the DAU 2 receives a degradation status detection signal from the sensor 1.
In the acquiring of the data at the predetermined sampling rate (ST2), the analog-digital converter samples the degradation status detection signal that is an analog signal at the predetermined sampling rate to be converted into a digital signal, thereby acquiring digital data.
The transmitting of the acquired data (ST3), degradation status detection data acquired as the digital data is transmitted to, for example, a supervisory device.
However, in the on-line status diagnosis device and the on-line status diagnosis method for the electric power utilities according to the conventional art as described above, as an analog-digital converter having a fast sampling rate can be purchased at a competitive price as compared with the past, a large quantity of degradation status detection data can be acquired at the fast sampling rate. On the other hand, degradation status detection data is acquired at a constant sampling rate without considering the degree of importance or risk. Hence, in subsequent communication and database processing, a heavy burden is imposed a communication device, a communication line, and a database device, which perform the corresponding processing, and the processing rate (speed) is lowered.